A little awkward
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Just a bit of fun. One-shot. Bones walks in on Booth and... hehehehe... well, read on to find out.


_**A/N: My muse has been hibernating… so it's been a while since I've done this – too long in fact. But when my friend, Kate, wrote one of her epic poems and practically BEGGED for more stories, my muse woke up, just for a moment to give you this. ENJOY! =))**_

"BONES!" Booth cried out reaching for the nearest item of clothing he could see – which just happened to be his '_care bears_' boxer shorts, the ones he only wears when the washing needs doing and there isn't anything else available. The boxer shorts were brought as a birthday present from his son, Parker, who took pride in the gift as his father had opened it the morning of his 34th birthday.

Booth had pretended that he had loved the gift, considering his boy was so proud that he had picked it out himself, and for that reason alone, Booth wore them on the rare occasion that all his other 'underwear garments' needed the spin-cycle.

Booth hadn't expected anyone to waltz through the door, at least without knocking. But he should have suspected that Bones was no ordinary person, and privacy meant very little to her, when it came to the crunch.

His cheeks burned crimson as he hurriedly pulled on the available underwear, the rock and roll sound of _Suzi Quatro_ oozing from his stereo speakers. For some reason, unknown to him, he had always enjoyed the soulful sound of the first lady of rock and roll, and enjoyed dancing naked around his bedroom when she played.

"What's the problem, Booth?" Bones said raising her voice to be heard over the music. "I've seen you naked more than once. I am, after all, carrying your progeny. Or had you forgotten?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "No, Bones. I haven't forgotten."

"Can you turn the music down?" she asked screwing up her face.

Booth frowned as he reached over to turn the volume control on his stereo. "What's wrong with this music?" he challenged, feeling a little defensive towards the singer.

"It's deafening our unborn child," she replied laying a gentle hand over the bump that had grown considerably over the past few months.

"Our baby is going to _love_ Suzi Quatro!"

"You have pre-conceived ideas, Booth," she said. "You can't know that for certain."

"It doesn't matter, Bones," he said stubbornly. "I'm going to play it enough that she or he will grow up listening to it. When Granddad Hank used to play some of his music, I got to like it as I grew up and besides, Suzi Quatro is incredible."

Bones rolled her eyes. "I beg to differ," she replied.

"No taste, Bones… none at all."

"I assume you enjoy watching care bears, too?" she smiled looking down at his boxer shorts, with a look of amusement.

Booth blushed. "Parker picked these out, and he was so proud of it. I wear them to make him feel good. I'm sure that our child will buy you something later on that you think is hideous, and you'll tell them that you love it."

"I will not lie to my child, Booth."

"It's not lying," he reasoned. "It's… I don't know, it's just-"

"Lying!"

"You'll upset our child if you tell them you hate it."

"But shouldn't they know what my likes and dislikes are before purchasing a gift?" she challenged.

Booth sighed heavily. It was hard to explain these things to Bones, and despite that she had come along way over the past seven years, there were still things that she didn't get straight away. But Booth would be there to make sure she learnt them when the time came. "What if our baby draws you're a picture?"

"Infants can't draw, it would be more likely that he or she was a toddler by that time," she reasoned rationally.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Fine. Our toddler… they could have drawn a hideous picture but they present it to you with love. Are you going to tell them it's horrible and throw it back in their face?" he posed.

Bones thought this over. "I would find a tactful way of telling them they need to improve. Isn't a parent supposed to be encouraging?"

Booth smiled. "Yes, Bones."

"What's so amusing?"

"Nothing," he said stepping forward and kissing her lightly on the forehead. He suddenly felt an immense urge to kiss her. Bones sure was unique.

"What was that for?" she asked skeptically.

"No reason," he replied. "Now, what bring you to my humble home?"

"We have a case," she replied.

Booth nodded. "Give me ten minutes. In the meantime, listen to Suzi Quatro… you need educating," he turned the volume control up and disappeared into the bathroom to shower and change.

Bones screwed up her face, and looking down at the bump in her body. "This is not worthy of education, little Josie…" she whispered to the unborn child.

_**I know it was short… but it's all I could do. =)). Hope it at least made you smile… I have just been to a Suzi Quatro concert and I'm still buzzed so I had to add it in. Who else loves her?**_

_**I also said little Josie, because if it's a girl or a boy, it comes from Booth's middle name – Joseph. But I'm sure you guys worked that out on your own ;) and if not, you can't pretend you did.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated… **_


End file.
